<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tale by arbitrary_comma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994896">Fairy Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrary_comma/pseuds/arbitrary_comma'>arbitrary_comma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Yuta is a sword, generic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrary_comma/pseuds/arbitrary_comma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta has been stuck in a rock for the last century or so and he’s so bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for alw 23 days of wonder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuta has been stuck in a rock for the last century or so and he’s so bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excalibur, that’s what other people called him. The legendary sword that brings victory to Britannia in the past. King Taeil who wielded him was wise and brave, only using his magical power to bring good for the mass. Since then, no one has been worthy enough to bear the responsibility of holding the mightiest weapon ever to exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta wasn’t trying to brag, but he knew what he’s worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many had tried, nobles and commoners, men and women, young and old; The church is open for anyone who dared to try, but none has succeeded. At times, some people piqued his interests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a young man, tall and thin, with bright brown eyes. His cause was virtuous, to be a strong knight to rid his village of evil bandits. Yuta could sense his inner strength and potential, but he felt the man’s destiny lies elsewhere. Somewhere far from the battlefield with the bright mind he possessed. So Yuta remained, and Sungchan left empty handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another one was a big, bulky guy. It was apparent that he trained diligently, building muscles and raw strength that no one can seem to match. His friends were with him, cheering, eyes curious. The man looked confident, but Yuta can sense the buried hesitance in his heart. It seemed like he was merely pulled along by the whims of others, and such haven’t found his true self. He would find difficulties in making decisions when it truly mattered. So Yuta remained, and Lucas left with his friends patting his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so people come and go, Yuta judged, and he remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kun, the pope, often cleaned him with the holy water and fresh linen cloth. He felt grateful to the man, those grabby hands touching him all the time always made him feel dirty. Kun also spoke with him a lot, Yuta knew that he couldn’t understand him, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway. From Kun, he got to understand the outside world better, about the season change or the joyous festival in the square attended by every citizen of the nation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta listened to Kun attentively, since he might never step outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a snowy winter day, a teenager came into the church. Cold and hungry, he begged to stay inside. Kun rushed to his aid and welcomed him to his living quarters inside the church. The pope gave him warm food, clean clothes, and thick blankets. The teenager later introduced himself as Hendery, who ran away from home from his abusive father and irresponsible mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kun took pity on the boy and made him a disciple. Although stumbling at first, Hendery proved himself as a reliable aide to the pope. Hendery often took a glance at Yuta with curiosity and awe, but he never really tried to pull him out. Yuta’s sense was tingling, he could feel something from the boy, but he needed Hendery to actually touch him to even begin the judgement process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, one day, Kun noticed Hendery just blankly staring at the sword, and he offered him the chance to pull it out. Hendery was shocked and refused, but Kun ushered him to the steps anyway, and so Hendery stood nervously in front of him. He reached to the hilt and grabbed them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At last</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery raised the sword from its place in the slab and Yuta was free. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>